


Vowed Upon Darkness

by Radiate_the_Darkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alluring Secret Black Vow, Angels!AU, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bottom!Percy, F/M, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Sad Ending, Top!Nico, omfg I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiate_the_Darkness/pseuds/Radiate_the_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen angels don't always return. Their love for mortals are forbidden and only dealing with a demon is the solution. When Percy is punished and sent to earth, he breaks the first rule and falls head-over-heels for the first mortal he meets. Being attached isn't a good outcome, he learns this as he shakes the hand of the vilest creature on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vowed Upon Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First time posting on AO3 but I've posted stuff before on FF.  
> I might have placed small twists in the fic you don't have to mind. I think. I'm sorry if it didn't come out good as I intended it to. I simply tried to follow through the song. Also, I'm not entirely sure whether I end it there or not. 
> 
> The song is: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

**Vowed Upon Darkness**

 

_A fallen angel, who had lost his wings, devoted his body to a defiled vow._

_Although he used to be in love with someone, with his own hands, he completely erased his past._

The cold hard surface flattened his cheek. His body felt sore and his back tingled. The young man whose dark hair was swept by the wind slowly opened his eyes. His eyes that were usually a glowing sea shade of green now looked like a haunting forest blue green. The world to him was viewed sideways. In front of him lay his hand while the other lay on his stomach. He flexed his fingers, feeling them go numb for a second.

Swinging his hands, they made contact with the floor and pushed him up. The young man looked down on himself. Nostalgia hit him at the sight of the uniform of his people. He wore a white vest over a dress shirt twice the shade darker. His pants and shoes were, as guessed, white. He was happy that They didn’t force him out of his clothes but sadness soon replaced when he remembered he won’t see them again.

He took his time in reaching between his shoulder blades and down his back. He had feared They took his wings as well. His lips pursed tightly at feeling the small bumps there. He was paranoid. What stories he heard from the angels above were true. They only send down angels to punish them but not to take their wings permanently. As part of the punishment, their wings have been hidden from sight but the small bumps indicate their position.

Unfortunately, not all fallen angels returned from being punished. Rumors spread that some fallen angels were taken by roaming demons. Lured them and enchanted them into giving in to evil. It was rare they wouldn’t be approached by one thus the victory of surviving their punishment and returning to heaven. Some said there were other fallen angels who went as far as to leave their position for their mortal love. It became a tragic end for fallen angels as they only prolonged their punishment. Their wings were never meant to be taken by Them. The fallen angels who found love in a mortal soon forgot their immortality and had to endure watching them grow old and die. There was only one solution to loving a mortal—ending their immortality and giving up their wings.

A fallen angel.

That’s what he is now, he reminded himself.

The young man frowned and looked around. He felt small and cornered compared to looking down on earth from the clouds. Small world, they would say. But he disagrees. He felt lost and out of hope. He will have to survive on his own until his time of punishment ended. The other fallen angels who remarkably made their way back never uttered a word about their punishment so the young man didn’t know what to expect. Little did he know he’s in for tops and turns in his journey.

Through his thinking he failed to hear the walking boots toward his way. When said boot steps were clear, the young man turned and found himself looking up at a dark figure. The sun shone against them, giving the other figure a dark contrast. Once the young man’s eyes adjusted, he stared at the man clad in black in front of him.

“Need a help up?” The man said, holding out a hand. He blinked at the hand and turned to stare at the figure’s deep dark eyes. He was entranced and tongue-tied the moment their eyes locked. The other male smiled when he took the offered hand. He got up on steady feet and dusted himself off. His face felt hot when the male who towered him over a couple inches hadn’t let go of his hand.

“What’s a fine young man like you doing sitting on the floor?” He asked. He looked down at their entwined hands and pulled away shyly.

“... I fell,” He mumbled. He tugged his white vest and stared down at his shoes to hide the blush that threatened to spill on his face.

“Ah. Be careful next time or you might just get yourself hurt. We wouldn’t want that, would we?” The male’s deep voice made shivers go down his back. He nodded timidly. The young man felt him step back and saddened when he thought he planned to leave.

“What’s your name, angelo bello?” He swore he purred.

“Perseus Jackson. Percy, for short.” Percy said.

“Ah, Percy,” the man tested, “I’m Nico. Nico di Angelo. A pleasure meeting you.” Percy bit his lip from squealing when Nico took hold of his hand and kissed it. A handsome man and Italian too, he thought for himself. He gave him a smile and he smiled back. Percy felt light-headed all of a sudden. He swayed in his spot and clutched his head. Nico was asking if he was okay and furrowed his eyebrows. He called out to him but then he blacked out.

...

_Her laugh was contagious as were her smile. Their hands fit perfectly together like they were meant to meld into one. Percy grinned and jumped from cloud to cloud with the girl hand-in-hand._

_“I told you it’s fun.” He said._

_He convinced her to join him for the afternoon instead of having to be stuck with her job. She sighed and shook her head. He may have convinced her but she knew she couldn’t stay long._

_“Percy, this is fun and all but you know we have to go. He might get suspicious and know that we’re slacking off. C’mon,” With a little reluctance, Percy complied and jumped cloud to cloud with his lover. When they reached their destination, none of them made a move to step forward. They turned and kissed each other on the lips._

_“I’ll see you, okay?” She said. Percy nodded before they entered the gate and separated ways. Angels have jobs too, after all._

When the fallen angel opened his eyes, the first thing that came to his mind was the dream. Well, it felt like a dream but he knew it was more than that. It was a memory. A memory he clung onto since that day. It was unhealthy for him. He’s aware sooner or later he’ll have to let that memory go too. Like her. The light above him disappeared and a face came into view. He recognized the face as the man he met just a few... wait, how long was he out?

“Are you feeling better?” Nico asked. He helped him sit up. When his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he took a look at the room. He was handed a glass of cold water which he drank thirstily.

“Where am I?” For a minute, he wondered why the Italian wasn’t acknowledging the feathery whiteness that is his wings. Then he remembered they were invisible to human eyes. He bit his lip and placed the glass down.

“I’m truly sorry. I know I should have done the right thing and brought you to a, well, clinic or infirmary but our local doctor, Will, is currently away so I had to bring you here. I can’t leave you out there on the street.” Nico frowned, combing a hand through his dark curly hair after sitting back. Percy’s chest exploded. He went through all the trouble just to keep him safe? He barely knew the mortal and it was as if Nico cared too much for an acquaintance. Or maybe he was just being the gentleman he is.

“It’s fine. I... thank you. For doing this. For bringing me here. I don’t mean to cause trouble.” Percy apologized. He must’ve overstayed his welcome and started to fidget. But he had nowhere else to go. As if he sensed his thoughts, Nico smiled. “Nonsense. I don’t mind the least bit. Where are you staying? Your family or lover must be really worried.” He forced a smile at that.

“I...” Percy took a deep breath. “I don’t have a lover. Or a family. Or a place to stay.” He bashfully looked down at his lap. He’ll most probably be thrown out or worse.

“Huh? Why not?” Nico lifted his chin to look at him. Percy could see genuine concern in his eyes and felt somewhat relieved.

“Because...” His throat constricted. Is it really a good decision to tell him he was formerly an angel?

“Because what, Percy?” Nico frowned. He sensed something wrong with the way Percy was acting. He didn’t like the uncomfortable look on his beautiful face.

“I’m an angel on punishment. I’m a fallen angel.” Percy admitted finally, his shoulders tense. He waited for Nico to back away or even scream at him. But he felt the other’s hand stroke his cheek. He looked up. He didn’t miss the surprised expression on his face. There weren’t any traces of disgust either. Nico slid his hand down his cheek and placed it on one of the small nubs on his back. Percy gasped when Nico rubbed the spot where his wings used to be.

“My suspicions were answered then. I never thought I’d meet a real fallen angel though. There were so many rumors I thought they were nothing but mere folklore.” Nico grimaced. He didn’t mean to hurt the angel’s feelings if that were the case. Percy hummed as Nico massaged the nubs as a sign of apology. The mortal grinned in amusement at the outcome. The fallen angel leaned into him as he continued his form of apology.

“You must be really hungry. Anything you want in particular?” asked the male stroking his back.

“Fruits maybe? We never had anything to eat but fruits up there.” Percy mumbled. He gave him space when Nico had to get up and ready his plate. A good amount of time was taken as Nico sliced a variety of fruits he had in store as Percy rested in his bed. Upon arriving, the dark eyed male smiled at Percy’s stretching form on his bed.

On his plate lay slices of pomegranates and apples. His sister would bring him pomegranates whenever she visited. Luckily it wasn’t three days since she last came and still had spare pomegranates to give. Percy sat and ate his plate of goods. As the day dragged on, it was eventually night time.

Nico readied Percy some of his spare clothes that would more or less fit him. The angel couldn’t have thanked him more. Nico gave him his room to sleep in and offered to sleep on the couch but Percy insisted he stayed. The result was two men lying on Nico’s bed facing away from each other. Percy couldn’t let him see the crazy redness on his face and the problem down below. If he had looked at Nico, he would’ve seen the same problem.

No, Percy was terrified for his immortal life. If this is what he thinks it is, he had to get rid of it. Or so he thinks. His friend warned him about it once. But even thinking of separating from the Italian made his chest hurt. He _didn’t_ want to leave Nico di Angelo. That was the problem.

...

Percy spent the next few days staying out of Nico’s vicinity. He gives them space whenever the Italian comes close. He would sometimes stroke his back and Percy couldn’t help but lean into his arms. His love for Nico grew and the more dangerous it felt. Butterflies erupted whenever his eyes landed on him and even more so when their eyes made contact. They became closer until they were like the best of friends. Nico told him stories about his amazing sister who brought him pomegranates and his loving mother Maria who sometimes visited him with his father Hades. Percy never asked why he lived alone. He should have.

By the end of the week, Percy knew he was in too deep. He was in love with Nico di Angelo. He leaned onto Nico more when he brought his hand behind him to massage his back. He moans in delight when Nico massages a particular soft spot on his nubs. And Nico didn’t push him away. Nico had been acting unusual around him too. When he only gave him massages, he would now touch him places that made Percy’s blood rise to his cheeks. Sometimes he held his waist or hips whenever Percy leaned on him. In their sleep once, they woke up tangled in each other’s arms. Nico even accidentally brushed his lips against the former angel’s neck once. Percy couldn’t say he wasn’t giving him mixed signals. His heart pounded like crazy whenever he was being touched by his own angel, Nico di Angelo.

“I want you to have this,” Percy presented a blue tinted ring with black linings one day. He reluctantly handed it over to Nico when he reached over.

“... A ring?” Nico smiled.

“Like a promise ring! It’s a promise that I won’t leave you. I don’t intend to.” Percy lowered his head in embarrassment. Nico grinned and thanked the green eyed angel.

It was then Percy Jackson knew that he could never leave his side. The fallen angel was doomed. At night, as he lay in bed, Percy bore holes into the ceiling. He can’t sleep with the turmoil in his stomach. The bed covers shifted when Nico turned in his sleep. Now the male faced Percy.

The fallen angel smiled softly at his face. He looked so adorable and peaceful when he was asleep. He reached a hand out and delicately pushed his bangs aside. He looked at Nico’s face one more before deciding finally. He swore he’ll tell. He’ll have to tell Nico he loves him. Percy needs him to know that his feelings for him went beyond friendship. With that in mind, Percy slid under the covers and waited for sleep to claim him.

After several days, another dream conjured.

...

_They were walking down memory lane. It seemed a coincidence the clouds were gloomy this day. Instead of holding her hand like the usual they meet at the clouds, Percy had his hands shoved in his pockets. He could feel his friends’ stares from a couple clouds away. They promised to be there when things turned to worse. He just couldn’t keep up with the charades anymore._

_“I’m sorry but I don’t think we work out. You’re an amazing girl who deserves someone better. Don’t let me drag you down with me. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid of what would become of us. I want us to stay friends. Please? I don’t want to completely lose you.” Percy relented. The angel felt like the world was heaved off his shoulders. For a moment._

_Then her face contorted into rage. Upset, she yelled at him. Percy took the hits and knew he deserved it. He hurt her badly. The world came crashing down on him when he saw tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped angrily at the tears away from her face and glared. Her once beautiful gray eyes that looked at him lovingly and that held all the knowledge in the world now looked at him in bitterness._

_“I understand that we need the time apart. But don’t you ever forget me,” her eyes softened. “Percy, I love you. I will come for you. When you need me, I’ll be right there. Don’t let this end. This, what we have, is something wonderful. I don’t want to lose you too. I’ll give you enough space but please come back, okay?” She replied. She started to back away and ran when Percy shook his head. She could never understand. He took a glimpse at his friends hiding behind the clouds. He shook his head in guilt. He didn’t love her that way anymore._

_“Annabeth...” he muttered._

Percy’s head spun with the dream. Annabeth. He remembered her—remembered the name. It haunted him to this day. She was his first love. But their love wasn’t meant to be. They were opposites. Opposites attract, as some say. But not for Percy. She wasn’t the one for him. The one for him was...

Percy grimaced when Nico wasn’t beside him this morning. He looked at the clock and realized he must’ve slept in. He fed himself the apples that were already cut by Nico and stayed in bed. The Italian wasn’t home and Percy wondered if he was outside. Nevertheless, he stayed home. He waited for him. He wanted to tell him about his profound love for him. Seconds turned to minutes. Then minutes became hours. Percy was an impulsive angel. He paced back and forth in their bedroom. It was their bedroom now since he convinced the dark eyed male to sleep with him.

He worried his lip and tapped anxiously at his hip. Something tugged at him. _Go out and find him_. His heart felt heavy against his chest. He wanted to find him. Nico, where are you? His mind muddled with thoughts of his beloved. Growling impatiently, he changed into the white uniform he wore when he met Nico and set out. There were only a few places Nico showed him during their tour out. He passed the bakery, boutiques, the florist shop, and the park. He knew he shouldn’t be this panicked but he was. He had an urge to see him. He needed to know where Nico was.

He passed by the gazebo Nico once showed him. He dreamed of him standing there with Nico’s arms around him. He sighed and turned again to continue his journey. He stopped dead in his tracks when his green eyes landed on two figures in a dress shop. Two things were on his mind now.

One, he finally found Nico. His chest lightened, knowing he was safe.

Two, who was the girl Nico holding? They stood in front of a dress while the girl inspected the material. The sales lady was opening and closing her mouth, presumably telling the girl _Nico was holding_ how much the dress cost. Now, before Percy could jump to conclusions, he thought the girl was probably Nico’s sister. He never saw her anyways and from afar, the girl in the shop had long black hair and almost the same skin color as Nico’s. He allowed relief to settle in.

He stalked closer to get a glimpse at her. Bianca, was it? He questioned. He smiled, wanting to meet her. Nico never mentioned how she looked like. It was a mystery to hear about his amazing sibling. Percy moved closer outside the shop. The sales lady left and it was just the two of them. Before Percy could approach, he saw the girl turn in Nico’s hold and kiss him straight on the lips. The fallen angel’s smile shattered at the display.

She wasn’t Nico’s sister. He backed off.

It was like a light bulb went off atop his head. The way Nico held the girl by the hips. The way she clung to him like it was him that kept her whole being alive. The way the girl leaned into him and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Tears blinded his vision. She wasn’t just Nico’s girlfriend. He could see now why they were in a dress shop, looking at pretty dresses.

She was Nico’s consort. His fiancée. The love of his love’s life. Percy retreated from the shop and stumbled his way back home. He was in a daze. Clearing the tears, his mind went blank. His body felt numb like the day he fell on earth. His feet went and took him nowhere in particular.

_With his feelings intensifying,_

_He opened the box of taboo._

It turns out, nowhere in particular was the darkest part of the town—the forest. Percy, mind occupied by the Italian, trekked ignorantly through the forest and sought out the darkest of the shadows. Of course Nico doesn’t love him. _Can’t_ love him.

One, he is an angel. Between a mortal and an angel, their love is forbidden.

He eyed the tallest tree which shade sucked in what is left of the forests’ light. That’s the perfect spot. He knows of one egregious solution to make his love for Nico legitimate. Shall he bear himself to sin? Shall he give up what he loved dear? No, it wasn’t his wings that he loved no longer. It was someone.

The rumors were rare but weren’t unheard of. The only way an angel can become mortal is to shed their wings. To give them up. There is only ever one vile thing that would willingly tear them off their backs. The demons.

Two, he had a beautiful _woman_ as his wife. Not male, like Percy.

He took no time in sitting in front of the tree’s shade. He recalled what words were to be spoken for summoning a demon. He once took hold of the darkest book in their library and found it to be a book about demons. Annabeth had scolded him for it but he was able to glimpse at the page for their summoning.

“My love for you will prevail, Nico. I’m sorry I have to break my promise to you. But I won’t be breaking it if I come back, right? I won’t let anything get in between us.” The fallen angel wept one more time before gathering his wits.

With the incantation ready, Percy searched for the sharpest rock he could find and pressed it against his forearm. His lips moved vocalizing inaudible words the same time he drew a pentagram with the rock’s pointed tip on his arm. He refrained from grunting in pain as the open wound was exposed to cold air. The air seemed colder after his incantation.

One thing led to another, Percy sat in front of a demon. He had just signed the deal. He asked for one more thing. The demon agreed. The puff of black smoke engulfed them. The fallen angel screamed in agony as his unseen wings were torn off his back. He blacked out for the rest of the process.

...

Nico’s mind was in anarchy. He came home and had to tell Percy that his wedding is in two days. He almost forgot about Drew Tanaka. How could he forget?! Percy’s the most enchanting person he had ever met in his life. Of course, the boy had to be an angel. He heard of fallen angels before; some going as far as to love people. Nico never knew what happened to them.

He blamed his father for his arranged marriage. He never loved Drew. She was nasty as any demon could be. He wanted Percy to be his wife. He wanted Percy to be by his side. He wanted Percy to live a happy life with him. But he was an angel. Their love is forbidden.

Nico came home to an empty bedroom. No signs of his angel had him panicking. He searched the village and asked people he knew if they had seen the green eyed beauty anywhere. They gave him fidgety looks and shook their heads. The Italian went home crestfallen by his failure to find his angel. He fingered the ring Percy gave him in his pocket. He brought it out with the chain he found. He wore it as a necklace and cradled it.

“You promised you’d never leave me. Where are you now, il mio tesoro?” He whispered.

It was two days and Nico prepared for his arranged marriage. He was taking a stroll by the gazebo where he showed Percy the structure. He had a twinkling look in his eyes that Nico never failed to catch. Just a few blocks were the forest. No one dared to enter the forest. For a couple rational reasons, they steer clear from it.

The soon-to-be-wedded Italian gazed forlornly at the gazebo. He missed Percy. He guesses his time of punishment was done. He was now up there. That doesn’t give him an excuse to leave Nico then and there without a goodbye. Not even a glimpse of the man before he left.

“I miss you,” Nico whispered, eyes downcast as he played with the ring on his necklace.

A scuttling of feet caught his attention and he immediately looked up. A girl with long dark hair stood in a black top and skirt. Most of her garments were black. Her boots, her skirt, even her gloves. Nico stood straight and hid the necklace in his shirt as the girl looked around confused. She saw him and approached. When he looked at her directly, he was struck by the nostalgic green hue of her eyes.

“H-hello.” She said.

Nico greeted her back and came forward. She looked so frail even with the black clothing. She gazed at Nico like a helpless puppy. Nico wanted to weave his hand through her messy hair. Just then, a picture of Percy popped up and he forced his hand down.

“What is your name?” Nico asked instead.

The girl smiled softly. Almost brokenly. “I am Pacifica Chase.”

Nico swore she looked a lot like Percy. It was hard not to compare the two with their resembling eyes. He was a bit saddened when her last name isn’t Jackson. She looked like Percy’s sister. But he never mentioned ever having a family.

“Pacifica. Like the way your eyes are a shade of blue green in comparison to the Pacific Ocean?” Nico smiled softly. He was breaking inside. It all felt too surreal it was like talking to Percy but in female form. She giggled and tucked a stray dark hair behind her ear.

“I guess so. A-and you are?” She asked.

Nico smiled. He may never let go of Percy. He’ll never forget him. His heart only beats for one person and that was the fallen angel. But right now, Pacifica is the only one nearly identical to him. He may be demented but he rather her than Drew.

“I’m Nico di Angelo.” Their meeting isn’t as special as the one he had with his fallen angel. But he felt like smiling when she did.

“Di Angelo. Like an angel?” She teased. Nico tried to chuckle at the mention of an angel. There’s only one angel that belongs to him and he might never see him again.

“Nice to meet you, m’lady.” He bent down and kissed her hand. When their eyes met, something sparked in Nico’s chest. He wanted her. He can never want her as much as he desired Percy but she was something akin to him, if he admitted ludicrously. New feelings were born and exposed. Nico fled the arranged marriage hand-in-hand with Pacifica and left behind a disgruntled Drew.

...

_What he sought, was the forbidden fruit hidden behind their smiles._

_To grant an unforgivable love between a human and an angel,_

_The only way was to demolish everything._

A day hadn’t passed without Pacifica staying by Nico’s side. The two were inseparable and had begun to show signs of affection for each other. Pacifica noted, as she lay in bed with Nico, that he remained to stroke her back in memory. She sometimes caught him playing with a blue ring on his necklace that he never showed her. She knows exactly what it is and couldn’t help feeling guilty. Pacifica didn’t regret the deal she made. Percy was in there. She could turn back but refused to for she might scare Nico away. Also, she—he—had given her wings up. The deal was: he becomes mortal and female only if the demon has his life in his hands. He owes his him life after he dies. But dying knowing that he gets to spend his life with Nico is more than he could ask for.

The fallen angel kissed the Italian’s cheek when he—she—thought he was asleep. Nico turned and closed the distance between their lips. Pacifica gasped into his mouth before fully submitting to him. She let him pull her against his torso and ravish her for the night. Soon they shed off their clothes and made love to each other. Neither did the other know that something held them back. Nico for his love for Percy; Pacifica for hiding her true self.

“I love you, Nico.” Pacifica gasped. They both finished and the male panted. He was shocked by her confession. But he couldn’t stop the words that came out his mouth. “I love you too.” He whispered as they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

It was an awkward morning for the couple. They tried avoiding eye contact and kept to themselves for most of the time. Eventually, Nico had enough of the silence.

“Pacifica, I want to know what you think of us. What we did last night. Was that love making or was that us fooling around?” He cornered her when she tried escaping him. She avoided his gaze and became quiet.

Nico asked again and she finally replied, “I love you, Nico. I always did.” Nico felt bad, seeing her tear up and cry. The Italian reached forward and gave her a big hug. He combed his fingers through her dark hair and whispered sweet nothingness into her ear.

“I... love you too.”

...

Weeks turned to months and soon, Nico had asked Pacifica to be his wife. It still ached to be with her as she reminded him too much of his true love. Percy never left his thoughts. Sometimes when he thinks he’s delusional, he sees Percy’s face instead of Pacifica when they make love. It is crazy enough he closes his eyes just to imagine he’s pounding into Percy and not her.

Nico was glad Pacifica had gained friends around the neighborhood. She couldn’t keep locked in his house forever. Bianca came to visit yesterday and she was surprised to find out the big news. Nico got hit on the head first of all for not alerting her firsthand. But then he was given a big hug. Bianca promised to tell the news to the family and send out invitations to their friends. Bianca and Pacifica bonded quite well. She arrived again today and had Pacifica pick out her dress for the wedding. A few days from now, she’ll be Pacifica di Angelo.

Pacifica was dragged to places to get ready by her friends Silena and Juniper. They seemed like good company for her. Bianca knew something was eating up at her brother and decided to confront him about it. The Italian girl found her brother fiddling with a blue ring on his necklace. The moment Bianca sat on his bed with arms raised Nico cuddled her and told her everything. From the day he met Percy to the day he proposed to Pacifica in perfect detail while holding the ring tightly.

Bianca listened intently and patted her brother’s back comfortingly. “I’m sure Percy’s up there watching you. He is your guardian angel, then. And who knows, he might go down here some time to visit you. He did promise to never leave you. But sometimes angels need to do their jobs.” She said, cheering him up.

Nico wiped his face. “There’s also one more thing. I keep seeing him everywhere. Whenever I’m with Pacifica, her face contorts into Percy’s and I couldn’t help but bury myself into her. I don’t want to look yet at the same time I do. I’m delusional, Bianca.” He frowned. The older sibling stroked her brother’s back until he calmed down. The wedding is a huge preparation and had most probably pushed Nico on edge.

...

A day before the wedding, Nico sat and caressed the ring on his necklace. It became a habit for him whenever he’s thinking of his angel. He sat on the gazebo and stared at the forest. He never got to ask what Pacifica was doing there in the first place. She was a strange girl at first but soon made a place in Nico’s heart; his heart that Percy had inevitably occupied. He sighed and closed his eyes. He kisses the ring and holds it against his chest.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear the incoming footsteps.

_Ah, the unforgivable sin turns into an incurable wound and continues on._

_Then, a furious arrow of judgment pierces right through the man covered in darkness._

The cock of a gun makes him turn his head. A little too late, he thinks, as Nico watched with horrified eyes the end of a gun pointing at him. The woman behind the gun whose hair was tied back into a ponytail and stormy gray eyes glared at him. She had a very sinister feature on her face yet has the aura and uniform of an angel—ones she did not deserve.

“You were the one who stole him from me. You were the one who tainted him. The one who broke him!” She accused.

Nico was rendered speechless. He tried forming words but none exited his mouth. “Percy was mine until you came along. You broke him. You should pay for your crimes!” She growled and with a flick of her finger shot Nico on the chest right beside his blue ring.

The loud ring echoed through the area. It was a loud shot pretty much everyone heard. Pacifica and her friends froze. Something felt wrong. Her chest ached and knew immediately Nico was in danger. She excused herself and ran to where she thought the gun shot was made. It took her several turns and led her to the gazebo. She arrived at the nick of time to see an angel with blonde hair ascend back to heaven. But that was the least of her concerns.

She rushed to Nico’s lying form on the ground and sobbed.

“Nico!” She screamed, cradling his limp head in her arms. How could this happen? It was only a day before they get married. Was fate this cruel to fallen angels? Pacifica leaned down and bumped her forehead against his pale face. Blood spilled from his mouth and his eyes were closed. Her tears rained down on his face as she rubbed her forehead against his. The fallen angel's heart broke into millions of pieces as she held her dying love. 

Suddenly, she froze. She thought back to her demon and the deal. She called upon him to make sure he was listening and got the idea.

“ _My dear, lying cold, I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God..._

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, so I will die for you..._

_I believe that's my fate_.”

Nico’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped when he saw his fiancée. Pacifica transformed into Percy right in front of him after uttering the last words. He sniffled and even smiled when he felt the demon interfering.

“Your life is off my hands and now onto another.” The demon’s voice whispered. Percy was given a few seconds before his life is completely taken away. Nico’s eyes watered with joy and sadness when his angel's smile held all the sorrow in the world. His green eyes told him otherwise—telling him he's glad he's done this.

“I—“

“I love you.” Percy attached his soft tear-stained lips against his before vanishing completely. In his place, a black tainted feather. Nico’s eyes widened in horror. He grabbed the feather and stared at his hands. Wasn’t he killed a few moments ago?

Percy. His guardian angel. His beloved angel gave him his life. He yelled, angry at the world for being so unfair. All this time, Pacifica was Percy. Percy was to be married to him. They were supposed to live together. He made himself mortal and even dared to make a deal with the demon.

Nico, utterly broken and unfixable, gripped the ring and the feather in both his hands. His throat tore out the most devastated screams anyone has heard. Bianca and the others saw him and grieved with him.

“I will come for you, Percy. Just wait for me.” He vowed.

* * *

_The End (?)_


End file.
